Valuable gift is not what is costly
by kkkloveu
Summary: Aditya sir birthday special story.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADITYA SIR!**

It's a small gift form my side, wanted to complete it today but it was not possible, so posted a part of it.

Do read and review.

* * *

**21st July, 2014, Monday, morning- 5:00 Am.**

The bright shining morning with the sweet cold blowing winds welcomed him in this beautiful city of dreams. He can see the morning stars rise in the sky, the fresh homely air was enough to make him give his beautiful charming sweet smile. The longing he had had seemed to fulfill even with the small glimpse of his city that too from the airport which was actually too much far away from his actual destination, his home, his family, his very own cid bureau.

Days, weeks and months passed by in work, hectic schedules, constant threats, rearing sound of bullets and the painful gasps of dying soldiers. But finally he was here, standing almost straight, with a few injuries here and there and yet with a smile. His ever charming smile never faded because he knew if it faded it will mean the end of his journey as it will cause pain to his family. He never allowed himself to fall and break but he did took up threats to save his accompanies whose lives he thought was more important than his.

Taking in the deep breath of his homely oxygen he got to take a cab as he had still not informed anybody about his arrival as he wanted to give his family a big unexpected happy surprise. Thinking about it only made him smile broadly which didn't missed the eyes of the driver who also felt so much good after seeing such a sweet smile that came directly from a person's heart.

Driver(smiling too)- kya baat hai sahab bahot khush lag rahe ho?

Abhijeet(in smile)- haan..bas aise hi.. cid bureau jaaoge?

Driver(pretended to be shocked)- sahab cid bureau? Kya baat hogayi hai sahab, kuch boldiya kya maine, maaf kardo na sahab…main phir kabhi nahi..

Abhijeet's mood was too good to get irritated, he just started laughing on driver's fear and said in jolly tone..

Abhijeet- arre nahi nahi kuch galat nahi kiya hai tumne…main kaam karta hoon cid me issiliye wahan jaana hai..chaloge?

Driver(relaxed and smile again)- kya sahab dara hi diya tha aapne toh(abhijeet smiles big)…aajao sahab beth jaao, aaj main aapko zameen pe hawai jahaz (airplane) ki sawari karwaunga…

Abhijeet(in laugh)- nahi usski zaroorat nahi, abhi waheen se aaya hun, tum bas dheere araam se chalana..mujhe itni jaldi nahi hai…

Driver(in smile again as really astonished on this person's sweet calm replies as their notion about cid officers not so good)- kahan se aaye ho sahab aap?(abhijeet confused)..jaldi nahi, dheere chalana, aisi baatein yahan Mumbai mein kahan sunne ko milti hain…

Abhijeet(again laughing as his mood really refreshed after talking to such a sweet driver)- nahi bhai yaheen ka hun, bas kuch maheeno baad lauta hun na issiliye..

Driver(a bit hesitant yet wanted to ask)- sahab ek sawal puchun aapse?

Abhijeet(looking outside but in smile)- haan bilkul…

Driver(fixing his rear view mirror to look at his passenger)- sahab aap cid mein kya kaam karte ho?

Abhijeet(confused)- matlab?

Driver(in fear)- nahi sahab who maine suna hai cid wale bade hi gusse wale hote hain…

Abhijeet(laughing now, driver also started to smile and relaxed)- arre bhai main wahan jhadoo katka maarta hun na…

Driver(in shy smile)- kya sahab aap bhi..maine toh bas aise hi…

Abhijeet(in smile)- arre sach..aur kya karunga main wahan..itni padai nahi ki hai maine..

Driver(in smile)- phir yeh airport?

Abhijeet(in same smile)- apna bhai na bahot ameer hai, bula leta hai kabhi kabhi apne paas…toh main bhi (winking) mauka nahi chodta bas usske paise uda deta hun thode bahot..

Driver(laughing)- hahahaha…kya sahab aaj kal aise bhai kahan milte hain, naam kya hai aapke bhai ka?

Abhijeet(in naughty smile) humpty dumpty…

Driver(in laugh)- kya sahab aap bhi bahot acha Mazak kar lete ho….bhala humpty dumpty bhi koi naam hota hai?

Abhijeet(in sweet smile)- kyun pasand nahi aaya…

Driver(in smile)- nahi sahab bahot pyara naam hai, aur yakeenun aapka bhai bhi bahot pyara hoga…

Abhijeet(in dreamy tone)- haan bilkul…

Driver smiles, he really feeling that today morning he made a right decision by picking up that call and agreeing to the thing, he felt the person he met today really special and really a human being he will not meet in his entire life. The continuous sweet welcoming smile present on his face really enlighten his mood.

Driver(in smile)- sahab toh who cid wale kaise hain? Maine suna hai bade hi zaalim hote hain.. (abhijeet smile on that zaalim word but he already decided to play this game)

Abhijeet(in annoyed tone)- sachmein yaar, bade hi bekaar log hain…pata nahi kaise kar leta hain itna ganda behave…mujhe toh sachmein dar lagta hai..

Driver(in same tone)- haan maine bhi suna hai ki bahot maarta hain…(amused tone) aur ek aadmi toh daanto se piano baja deta hai..(abhijeet really trying to control his laugh) kya sachmein aisa hai? Hum log toh usse hulk bulate the…(abhijeet wanted to burst in big laugh after hearing that hulk description but controlled on himself as really enjoying all now) pata haina tumhe who green green bada sa gusse wala aadmi joh deewarein todta phirta hai…mujhe toh pasand nahi magar mera ek dost dekhta hai…

Abhijeet(controlling his laugh)- haan yaar pata hai mujhe, main bhi baar baar bachta hun(chewing tone) hulk se…badi mushkil hoti hai..

Driver(consoling tone)- koi baat nahi bhai, chinta nahi karo, main tumhare liye ek achi si naukri dhoondhta hun, kahan tak pade ho..

Abhijeet(in smile) – haan bhai jaldi kissi cheez ka intezaam karo..main toh yaar bas (can't control his naughty tone) paanchvi kaksha paas hun..

Driver(in shock turned back)- kya? (controlling himself and turning back while abhijeet trying to control his laughter fits)..acha acha main kuch dekhta hun..(murmur) waise mushkil hogi thodi…

Abhijeet(in fake sad tone)- koi baat nahi bhai, bas uss jagah se nikal jaaun…(deliberately) wahan ka ACP toh..

Driver(sad sympathetic tone)- bada hi bura hai, haina? (abhijeet shook his head in a teary no) bahot gussa karta hai, maine toh suna hai ki bahot chilla ta hai, logon ko phasa deta hai apne jaal mein..bada hi khatarnaak banda hai…ek dum vampire type..

Abhijeet laughing voice filled the whole cab, even driving now smiling after hearing that hearty laughter.

Abhijeet in continuous smile and now started to look out, he feeling much sooth in his heart after coming to his city, seeing lights, roads, traffic, buildings everything…

Driver look at him and really sympathetic on his passenger so murmur.. "bechara sabh aise dekh raha hai jaise phir wapas nahi aa payega kabhi..isske liye jald se jald koi naukri dhoondhni hogi mujhe…lekin banda sirf 5th class tak pada hai, abh kya dhoondho isske liye..jhooti aas dena bhi theek nahi hoga.."

Abhijeet heard the murmur so while trying to control his laughter just say.. "kya hua bhai? Bahot pareshaan lag rahe ho?"

Driver(murmur)- khud itni pareshaani mei hai aur mujhse puch raha hai..(in sad smile) kitna acha insaan hai yeh..kuch toh karna hoga..(in normal tone)- arre nahi who main bas soch raha tha tumhe kya naukri dilwaun?"

Abhijeet(playing)- bas kaheen bhi miljaaye yaar, yahan se toh niklunga main…pata hai woh abhijeet haina…

Driver(in hurry)- woh rahasamya aadmi..(in astonished tone) yaar sachmein pata nahi kab kahan se nikal aaye…kya kya ban jata hai pata hi nahi chalta…mujhe toh dar rehta hai ki kabhi meri taxi mein naa aake beth jaaye..main pehchanta bhi toh nahi usse..

Abhijeet really controlling his laughter in whole, today he was feeling that he got a new and unusual description of himself and others in words of a common man who never met them but just heard some phrases from here and there and now trying to form a picture of all of them in his mind and giving them names too.

Abhijeet was smiling now feeling something unusual, he had kept all the things on record as he had a recorder with him which he kept for mission but having it right now too. He wanted the team to hear it all so now asking about others too and getting so many different descriptions…

Freddy- arre sahab who toh suna hai bahot sweet hai, aap na unnse dosti karlena, who dekhna aapko sabse bacha lenge..

Vivek- acha acha woh chota bacha, bahot young haina, lekin suna hai who bhi bada bahadur hai…

Rajat- kya sahab aapko nahi pata kya, bolte bahot kam hain…shy se hain shayad..pata nahi shayad koi chakkar wakkar ho kissi ke saath aur ussme khoye rehte hon?

Sachin- hatte gattte se haina? Ache hain bahot…

"Ek baat kahun sahab?"

Abhijeet(in smile)- haan bolo?

Driver(in proud caring tone)- chahe woh teen bade bache jaise bhi hon, hain bade ache sahab (abhijeet smile), desh ke liye itna sabh karte hain, apni jaan tak hum logon ke liye daao par laga dete hain, hum toh unke kuch lagte bhi nahi lekin shayad humari chinta who log apno se jyada karte hain…sabh log bahot ache hain sahab, main toh sachmein unn logon ko salute karta hun sahab…kya zabardast bande hain..unnke liye ishwar ke saamne sabse pehle dua nikalti hai…

Abhijeet had nothing to say or do, he kept smiling on whole as feeling so many duas, wishes, love, care and concern wrapped him in its loving shell. He smiled and just said..

"haan yeh toh hai, aur yeh unnka farz hai.."

Driver also nodded and the beautiful journey again continued with so many smiles and moments that abhijeet felt he have never had in his life.

Abhijeet thought to turn his phone on, so now taking out from his pocket, switched it on and found it asking for correct date and time, abhijeet really lost so much in this hustle bustle of mission and then after it's completion of it, of moving to delhi that he had completely no idea what date was today, he asked to driver..

Abhijeet- bhai aaj date kya hai?

Driver- sahab aaj 21 july hai..

Abhijeet(in shock)- kya?

Driver(a little louder and in hindi)- sahab ikkis(21) july…

Abhijeet jerked his head and got back with a smile, he really missed that it's his birthday today. He closed his eyes sweetly and trying to take in this happiness as he will be celebrating his birthday with his deary family today.

Driver(after seeing that smile)- kya hua sahab? Kuch khaas hai kya aaj?

Abhijeet(dreamy smiley tone)- haan mera birthday hai aaj…

Driver in shock stopped the car in jerk, abhijeet also jerked so ask in tense tone..

Abhijeet(worried)- arre kya hua?

driver(jerking his head)- nahi kuch nahi..

abhijeet(suspicious)- kya hua hai? Gaadi kyun rok di phir?

Driver(trying to smile)- nahi sahab kuch nahi…(starting the car again) bas aise hi..

Abhijeet still suspicious but he was not in any mood to start any investigation now. He just asked in casual tone…

Abhijeet(casual tone)- waise tumne aapna name nahi bataya…

Driver(in smile and happy that his passenger forget his undeliberate silly act)- mera naam raju hai sahab…

Abhijeet(looking at his watch)- ek toh yeh ghadi bhi kharab ho gayi hai…

Raju(look at him from rear)- sahab kitne ki ghadi hai yeh..

Abhijeet(suspicious but still say)- yahi koi hogi 10,000 takki, mere humpty ne di thi mujhe…

Raju just nodded in smile.

Abhijeet(in smile)- haan toh raju aab batao kya hua tha?

Raju(shocked, embarrassed and then in shy smile)- nahi sahab kuch nahi, bas aise hi…

Abhijeet(calm tone)- tumne mujhe janamdin wish nahi kiya?

Raju(embarrassed)- aapko janam din bahot bahot Mubarak ho sahab…

Abhijeet(smile)- thank you thank you…

The rest journey went in complete silence. Here in between something happened in cab so raju asked abhijeet also to get off as he needed to turn the ac off too.

Abhijeet also got down. Raju intentionally bumped to abhijeet which abhijeet caught very easily but said nothing, he felt his watch leaving his wrist, it was precious to him but he knew raju will not leave his entire livelihood like this, so kept quiet.

Here raju went to get some water as pretended that the engine became too much hot.

Abhijeet(in murmur)- najane kya hogaya isse, itna acha aadmi aur abh aisi harkat..pehle shayad chor hoga..he shook his head and decided to grab him later.

Here raju be back and now after everything both sat inside again and the cab moved towards its destination smoothly.

Raju stopped the cab in front of cid bureau, abhijeet got down, while raju too got out of the car. Abhijeet paid him and was going to ask him about his watch when raju forwarded a box to him.

Abhijeet in confusion looked at raju who had a embarrassed smile on his face. Abhijeet had seen truth in this man's eyes so just opened the box without any hesitation and found his watch back in it in a working condition too.

Abhijeet looked at raju surprised who still looking down just said in low tone.. "sahab maine pehli baar aap jaise kissi itne ache bande ko sawari di hai, aapka janamdin hai aaj toh socha kuch dun, lekin aisa kuch mere bass mein nahi, toh jabh aapne isska zikr kiya mere paas bas ek yahi raasta tha..aap apne sahab logon se meri shikayat.."

Abhijeet moved forward and hugged him a little with a soft "thank you" and said after getting back.. "yeh ek bahot special gift hai..thank you soo much"

Raju nodded in smile, still surprised on that hug act. But really loving his day today as found so many new shades of a man. He wanted to ask something else so just thought to get on with it..

"sahab aapka naam?"

Abhijeet in smile while turning to go.. "senior inspector Abhijeet, cid"

Raju completely shocked. But then just smile and jerking his head made his way to continue his life forward journey.

Abhijeet felt that he really got a big gift of his life today as its first time a person gave him something he never expected, even if it was a small gift, may be of just 100-200 rupees, but it matters allot because It was from a person who met him just a few hours ago and didn't even knew he was, but he judged him on what he was from his behavior, he judged his inside and not rank, his duty, or his power. It may not be the costliest gift of his life, but it was the most valuable one.

**It's not important that every valuable thing is costly, a thing which is given from heart, taken from heart and kept in heart is something that matters more than a million dollar and is valuable more than thousand dollar gift.**

* * *

**A/N **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADITYA SIR..!**

**Next update will be some days later..**

**Thank you for reading. Do review.**

**kkkloveu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much all the reviewers for such an amazing response.. :D:D:D**

**I was at first really hesitant to post this as found it a bit silly and..umm different. But Still I posted this just because I wrote it with my heart for Aditya sir. And after seeing your all reviews I was so so much happy. :D ***hugs*** all of you tightly.. :D **

**Thank you so so much guys..**

**Now here is the next and the last chapter.. ;)**

Spending time alone, working whole day, mourning deaths, blood on hands and clothes, becoming a cold blooded killer, giving orders that took lives, leaving officers alone to meet their end and some endless painful things is what his life had been in the past months. It was a very special mission he had been on, though team was at his back all the time and he knew it, but there was a twist in this, their teams did provide back up, but not to their own officers. Abhijeet still was not aware of the reason behind that unusual decision but he respected it as it did work.

But today forgetting all those memories, all those things, the whole mission itself, he was here. Smiling broadly because of the really sweet start of his special day, and because of the adorable gift the person whom he had come to know today only and that too just for 1-2 hours had given him.

He looked at his second home, the ever shining logo of CID, the pride they had over it, the CID BUREAU written in bold letters above, the special feeling they had while saying the very name, the sweet, bitter, lovely, beautiful, adorable, happy, joyful moments they had celebrated inside this very building, this very area, this very place.

Today he knew no one in the entire world will be able to remove this smile from his face. He was much excited to meet his family, his friends and his colleagues today, after so many months.

He shook his head as a even beautiful smile came on his face. He moved forward and entered the building.

As he climbed the stairs, his smile got even broader, being a human being, the excitement, the feeling of meeting his dear ones after so many days was making him feel so much different. But he heard no voices from inside, that made him a bit suspicious, but may be everyone were just busy.

Entering the bureau, what welcomed him was complete darkness, he was shocked at first, his smile faded slowly as there was absolutely no sign of anyone. He moved forward, confused, and switched on the lights of the bureau. The room got lightened with bright white lights. He again looked here and there and at that moment his eyes caught the sight of the big wall clock that hung proudly showing the morning time as 6:00 A.M.

He literally slapped himself on his head, again smiling on his silly attempt to meet his team at 6 in the morning. He murmured to himself…

"kya abhijeet itni excitement bhi theek nahi hai.."

He shook his head smiling on his silly gesture. Then he got a really cute thought..

"abh birthday mera hai, aur main hi sabse millne bureau aa rahan hun, aisa thodi hota hai..hmmm..lekin kissi ko bhi mere yahan hone ka pata bhi toh nahi hai..(he thought something and whispered) pata nahi kissi ko yaad bhi hoga ya nahi..(smiling)..main toh khud bhool gaya tha.."

He looked here and there. He was getting a feeling of finally being at home, but really missed all so said…

"aaj thoda jaldi nahi aa sakte the sabh..huh.."

He moved to his desk, and found it in same state as he had left it, nothing was touched except some files which he himself kept there to be taken, he touched his desk and a sweet smile came on his lips. Looking here and there, he finally decided to leave and take some rest at home as already feeling a headache coming his way.

"ghar chala jata hun abhi, sir me dard lag raha hai, raat mein dawai bhi nhai lee thi.."

He looked at his drawer, and moving to it, picked up its key from under the computer and opening it took his car keys with…

"bade dino baad…(smiling broadly) maza aayega.."

He made his way towards the parking lot which was in the basement, he had not visited it earlier as he came in cab which dropped him in front of the entrance. Basically now he had his car keys and wanted to go in it only, enjoying the city lights and his freedom.

The basement as usual was dark, but abhijeet felt something fishy as did not found any guard there, even he did not found one on entrance too…

"yeh kya chakkar hai? (Confused) koi guard hi nahi hai.."

Abhijeet was moving forward to his car when felt someone behind him, he turned at that exact moment, but found no one. He was left confused.

"yeh kya chakkar hai..(Jerking his head) abhijeet tumhe bas mission ki jydada hi hawa lag gayi hai…(smiling now) hmmm…chutti chahiye tumhe.."

He again continued in his tracks, he was feeling weird as his instincts sensing some people around.

he was very near to his car when heard a familiar voice from behind, he stopped in his tracks with a thought..

"machis (matchstick) ke jalne ki aawaz..yeh kahan se.."

He turned back to see the source of the sound but instead found something that shocked him at first, but later brought a sweet teary smile on his face.

A brightly lit cake, being carried by his best friend who was surrounded with his team, that he can guess because he could make out figures but not entirely because of darkness, he can make out daya as his face was illuminated by the candles. There was a single clap voice, and one by one lights began to carry over the darkness, he looked here and there at the lights and then straight again. He saw his entire team standing there with smiles on their faces.

A sweet chuckle came from him as he saw all of them standing there, smiling, how he forgot that it was his team, that they were the officers of Cid Mumbai which was known for its uniqueness. He shook his head smilingly, obviously shocked with this surprise he had got today.

Abhijeet was still facing down smiling, when daya said with a smile…

Daya(smiling)- kya hua boss, (naughtily) humara surprise pasand nahi aaya kya?

Abhijeet looked at him still smiling and said.. "tum sabko kaise pata chala?"

Daya smiled and winked at him with.. "abh hum hain hi itne intelligent.."

Abhijeet just shook his head smiling broadly with.. "kuch cheezein kabhi nahi badalti.."

Daya(naughtily)- jaise daya aur usski awesome smile..

Freddy(smiling innocently)- jaise freddy aur usski pyari pyari baatein…

Abhijeet looked at both, even Salunkhe sir and Acp sir did, and all of them burst in laughter…

Daya after stopping his laughter said to abhijeet..

"abh boss dekho, candle chali jaaye gi, hum aage aate hain tum bhi aana haan…main abh itna lamba distance nahi cover kar raha hun.."

Abhijeet shook his head and started his journey forward. Soon both of them were in front of each other…

Abhijeet looked at all with a smile while freddy said.. "sir abh aap jaldi jaldi cake cut kijiye.."

Abhijeet looked down at cake and asked naughtily to daya.. "abbey cake hain kahan?"

Daya(shocked)- yeh itna bada (pointing in his hands) kya dikh raha hai tumhe, haan?

Abhijeet(teasing)- acha aaj kal cake aisa aata hai?

Acp sir(smiling)- arre abhijeet aisa nahi kaho..(looking at daya) daya ne badi mehnat se banaya hai yeh..

Abhijeet looked at daya and asked with his eyes.. "acha?"

Daya nodded proudly- jee bilkul…

Salunkhe(teasing)- bas abh tum dono apni yeh baatein baadmein karna, pehle cake cut karo…

Everyone smiled. Freddy gave the knife to abhijeet.

Abhijeet was going to cut the cake when..

Daya(irritatingly)- itne bade hogaye magar wish nahi maangni aati…

Abhijeet looked at him. Closed his eyes, blew the candles and opened them again with..

Abhijeet(to daya)- abh khush..

Daya(winking)- kya maanga boss tumne?

Abhijeet(naughtily)- secret hai..

Salunkhe nudged Acp sir who was smiling broadly as after so much time seeing both his sons like this. Specially seeing abhijeet smiling, and in front of him made his smile even more pure. He was happy to see his team back in together.

Acp(whispering)- kya hai Salunkhe?

Salunkhe(irritatingly)- boss kaho inse yeh sabh baadmein Karen cake kaat le pehle..

Acp(naughtily)- kyun?

Salunkhe(angrily)- BOSS.

Acp(smiling)- acha acha haa na..(to abhijeet and daya)- chalo chalo tum dono apna yeh band karo aur cake kaato jaldi se..

As Abhijeet touched the knife to the "cake" everyone started singing happy birthday in chorus…he really looked at all of them as feeling such a nice sooth inside his heart. Although it was nothing much important or special but it was valuable for all of them as they getting such moments of happiness rarely in their lives. Daya signaled abhijeet to cut the cake and abhijeet nodded.

Happy Birthday to you... (2)  
Happy Birthday to you, abhijeet , happy Birthday to you…

Daya looked at freddy who nodded, and now they all continued it further with..

Baar baar din ye aaye, baar baar dil ye gaaye  
Tu jiye hazaaron saal, ye meri hai aarzoo  
Happy Birthday to you... (2)  
Happy Birthday to you, abhijeet, Happy Birthday to you

Abhijeet just shook his head in tears of happiness. He cut some small pieces and now feeding it to everyone while everyone did the same to him too.

At last the heart full clapping's echoed all around as the team enthusiastically clapped for their dear abhijeet sir.

The whole team now coming to abhijeet and asking so many different questions to which Acp sir stopped all as…

"chalo yeh saare sawal baadmein karna, abhi aapke abhijeet sir ko bhi araam ki jarurat hogi..toh kal bureau mein baat karte hain.."

Abhijeet(confused)- sir kal?

Salunkhe sir(naughtily)- kyun bhai abhijeet tum hume aaj party nahi doge?

Abhijeet(smiling)- jee bilkul sir…

Acp sir just shook his head. While others really enthusiastic.

daya(to abhijeet)- cake kaisa tha boss?

Abhijeet(laughing)- bilkul pastry jaisa…hahaha

Abhijeet(teasing)- waise daya is unique cake ka chakkar kya hai..

Daya(smiling)- sidhe sidhe bolo tumhe idea bahot pasand aaya aur tum yehi karoge humesha..

Abhijeet(smiling)- haan bilkul, tere birthday par toh pakka…

Abhijeet(to acp sir)- sir bataiye na aap sabko mere aane ka kaise pata chala?

Acp sir(smiling)- sixth sense abhijeet…

Abhijeet(shyly)- kya sir aap bhi…bataye na…

Daya(irritatingly)- abh tumhe aam khane se matlab hai ya ped ginne se..

Abhijeet- dono se..

Daya(murmuring)- diplomatic answer..huh..

Freddy(to abhijeet)- sir hume DCP sir ne aapke aane ka bataya tha, aaj subah subah…

Daya(to freddy in anger)- tum kuch chipa nahi sakte na freddy..

Freddy(innocently)- abh birthday boy ki wish toh puri karni thin a sir…

Abhijeet and others really smile after hearing the word "birthday boy" while daya in big laughter with…

Daya(laughing)- hahaha…birthday boy…freddy boy ki age..

Abhijeet glared at him which shut daya completely, who kept a finger on his lips.

Acp sir came forward to him, abhijeet looked at him and faced him with a smile…

"sir.."

Acp sir(in smile)- kaise ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet(smiling)- main bilkul theek hun sir…

Acp sir(proposing for a walk)- chalo aao…

Abhijeet moved with him while team gathered around to relish the special birthday cake and give final preparations to their special birthday gift…

Abhijeet(smile)- sir aaplogo ne itna sabh kuch itni jaldi…

Acp sir(smiling)- Dcp ka phone aaya daya ko subah subah, tumhare aane ka batya unhone…daya ne bina soche hum sabhko call kardiya, 5 baje…

Abhijeet(embarrassed)- sir main usski taraf se…

Acp sir(smiling)- nahi abhijeet. (abhijeet look at him), balki hume bahot acha laga, sabh log kal pure din bas yahi keh rahe the ki kal tumhara birthday hai magar tum yahan nahi...(dreamy tone), magar jabh aaj subah tumhara aane ki khabar milli toh bahot acha laga…

Abhijeet smiled through tears. He felt himself very lucky to be a part of such a sweet family.

Abhijeet(still embarrassed)- sir mere karan aaplogon ko bekaar mein itni jaldi uthna padha, itna kaam hota hai…

Acp sir(smiling)- hum sabke kapde dekhe tumne abhijeet

Abhijeet at first was confused but then he looked at acp sir who was present there in front of him in his night dress. He looked at acp sir shocked and now turned to look at others who were also present their in their night dresses. His smile turned into a teary one, he was feeling so much special today. He can never doubt on one thing that his family is the best.

Abhijeet(embarrassed)- sir aaplogo ko aise nahi….

Acp sir(calm tone)- hume bahot khushi mili abhijeet…aur tumhe?

Abhijeet(smiling)- bahot jyada sir…

Acp sir(again looking in calm tone)- jaante ho abhijeet kabhi kabhi bas yahi khushiyan bahot important hoti hain, aise me phir yeh matter nahi karta ki humne ya tumne kya pehna hai…

Abhijeet really smiles big.

Salunkhe(shouting)- aap dono ki baatein hogayi hon toh zara yahan bhi gaur farmaiyein…

Acp sir(teasing)- chalo abhijeet, bulawa aaya hai…

Abhijeet smiled again.

Acp sir stopped and turned with.. "arre haan, (taking something out from his pocket) yeh lo abhijeet, ek chota sa tohfa meri taraf se…"

Abhijeet looked at that "small" gift and said.. "nahi sir, yeh aapka favorite pen hai sir, mere liye yeh khushiyan hi bahot hain.."

Acp sir(smiling)- abh yeh itna bhi old fashioned nahi hai abhijeet…

Abhijeet(shyly)- yeh aap kaisi baat kar rahen hain sir…

Acp sir(looking at his shy smile)- mujhe kuch aur lane ka time hi nahi mila, warna main tumhare liye kuch aur liyata (abhijeet wanted to say something, acp sir in sad tone) chalo koi baat nahi tumhe pasand nahi toh.."

Abhijeet(smiling)- sir lagta hai aap daya se classes le rahen hain…

Acp sir(laughing)- haan aaj subah hi lee thee…lagta hain kaam nahi aayi..

Abhijeet nodded.

Acp sir(smiling)- chalo koi baat nahi…

He kept the pen back in his pocket. Basically abhijeet knew that it was acp sir's favorite pen and acp sir knew abhijeet well to be adamant in these cases, so both of them thought it better to let the thing go.

Both moved towards the place where others were present, acp sir asked something to Salunkhe through his eyes, who nodded assuring in excitement due to which there was little more movement in his neck which did not go unnoticed by abhijeet. Acp sir seeing his over enthusiastic buddy just murmur…

"yeh toh bachon se bhi jyada uchal raha hai…huh.." he shook his head…

Abhijeet looking at all and got a feeling that they wanted to share something or trying to hide something, he asked in confusion…

Abhijeet(in confusion)- tum log aise kyun khade ho?

Daya, freddy, rajat, vivek, sachin, pankaj and purvi were standing in straight line and that too very close to each other.

Daya(stammering)- na..nahi abhijeet kuch nahi..

Freddy nudged daya, daya look at him and saying something, others too getting restless…while in abhijeet just in extreme confusion, he look at Salunkhe and acp sir who seem to be shaking their heads seeing the little children and seemed to know what was the matter.

Abhijeet(confusion)- kya ho raha hai? Koi batayega mujhe?

Daya(irritated)- yaar tum do minute chup raho na…

Abhijeet(in shock)- arre?

Freddy again nudged daya and this time daya say loudly.. "yaar freddy phir tumhe dedo"

Abhijeet- kya dedo?

Daya slapped himself mentally, looked at abhijeet and then at others who just turn their faces, daya sighed and said..

Daya(convincing tone)- dekho abhijeet, promise karo ki joh main tumhe abh dunga tum who dekhkar haso ge nahi…

Abhijeet(confused even more)- daya lekin?

Daya- promise?

Abhijeet look at all and say- acha baba promise, abh batao toh..

Daya again looked at others, who just nodded. Daya then produced a big sheet of paper in front of abhijeet, abhijeet looked at it but other than some written stuff can't see anything else so just say…

Abhijeet- kya hai daya yeh? (Looking at their discomfort) acha dikhao idhar..

He moved forward to grab that thing, daya again trying to hide it but this time abhijeet snatched it away from him, and took a look at it.

albums/t226/gudiya27/bestbirthday_ (guys you can go through this url if you want to see the gift).

A tear slipped down his eye which was caught by a hand he always found grabbing him whenever he losing himself…

Daya(with a smile)- kya boss abh itna bhi bura nahi hai..

Abhijeet smiled through tears, his eyes became wet again and some more tears came but they were stopped by his dear friend before they can fall.

_"__a true friend sees the first tear_

_Catches the second_

_Stops the third"_

Everyone looked at abhijeet in fear and embarrassment, they were all excited to know whether abhijeet liked their little gift or not..

Freddy(innocently)- bataye na sir, kaisa laga aapko yeh?

Sachin(excited)- haan sir bataye na..

Purvi(sweetly)- haan haan boliye na sir, kaisa laga aapko yeh?

Rajat(with smile)- kuch toh bole sir…

Abhijeet looked at the excitement of these matured officers who were all now excited like little kids waiting for their teacher to praise them.

Abhijeet(with broad smile)- hmmm…kuch acha nahi laga…

All the excitement melted down in seconds, the faces which were glowing bright dimmed in a bit. Abhijeet looked at these little kids and shaking his head said…

Abhijeet- balki bahot acha laga…

Everyone looked at him and again smiled broadly with…

"haina sir, sachmein bahot acha hai"

"maine toh kaha hi tha sir ko pasand aaye ga"

"idea joh mera tha" daya winked at abhijeet…

Abhijeet smiled and now hearing so many cute statements from the officers who all surrounded him now…

"sir who upar na pencil color maine kiya hai"

"sir who happy birthday maine likha hai"

"sir woh photos na maine stick ki hain"

"sir main yeh ache ache pens leke aaya tha"

"sir who best teacher na maine likha tha"

Abhijeet really smiling throughout as feeling the happiness, the excitement, the love of these people who not even related to him in any manner but still bound to his heart with a very strong bond. He was feeling that how a celebration for him make his dear ones more happy and excited than him, yes he was happy but he felt that these people were more happy then him after giving him such a big and lovely surprise.

Daya was standing beside him also smiling and sometimes looking at his buddy too. He was really happy seeing his buddy smile after so many months of pain.

Here they heard a different voice from behind which initiated..

"waise who flowers maine banaye hain"

Everyone turned behind and saw Acp sir shaking his head in smile, they all looked at Salunkhe sir and then at each other and burst in laughter as feeling the love and cuteness in that simple comment.

Abhijeet enjoyed the best birthday of his life today as first time in life seeing the true happiness surround himself, with some very precious and valuable gifts that will remain in his heart till his last day, and very sweet memories, with so many cute comments roaming around him and making hi smile all over again with the best and the most precious gift of his life hanging in his drawing.


End file.
